


Gleichwertiges

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, It gets into the Series, Officially AU, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fee did not care for the world inside the Walls. It was to bring about the end if she did. Yet, as she felt the child in her belly grow, she couldn't help but care, and it brought tears to her eyes.</p><p>All Eren wanted was to see his mother. He couldn't find her, though; the Nightmare was never-ending and he was so frightened. What if he never saw his mother again? Then the Nightmare would be never-ending.</p><p>It was the farmer's role to tend the flock. However, the farmer controls the survival of the flock and his customers, so to speak. Levi holds the crook in his grasp; will he grab the scythe next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clotho (8??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began as just a study over TV tropes and talking with Onyxya(.tumblr.com), but it has progressed to AU and the inclusion of the series itself. More ships and plot!

As the Walls were being built, she remembered a man. She remembered that he had many wives with him, but they all seemed to love him and he never raised his voice at them, despite the variance in their ages and maturities. He came forward and he bowed his upper body.

The great Mother asked him his purpose and he asked for peace.

“Peace, for my family to grow. We do not wish to be hindered by the ignorance and greed of man.” He bowed deeply, his knees falling to the ground, and humbled himself before the great Mother.

The Mother sighed.

“What will you give us?” The man kept his eyes downward. He pulled out a box, which contained bottles and bottles and small sharp things. There was nothing else in the box, save for symbols carved into it.

“Goddess, I do not know what you wish from me.”

The Mother shook her head.

“We chose to live outside of ignorance, which is what humanity offered.” The man was picked up and the great Mother cradled him. 

“Do you think, my child, you can allow us your form, to spread the knowledge that we have gained?”

He looked up to the great Mother and then lowered his gaze. He seemed frightened by her appearance, his heart beat audible.

“I cannot say if I am able or unable to, Goddess.”

The Mother recalled her own strange gesture;

A smile.

“I appreciate your honesty.”

The man, and his clan, were given permission to live.

* * *

He asked the Goddess of her children, what they desired, what they aspired.

"We wish to spread our wisdom, gained from the Earth itself." She turned her head down to him, attempting to meet his eyes. "Above all, we wish to go home."

"'Go home' Goddess?"

"It was not too long ago, perhaps twenty years ago, that your kind considered ours a threat. How foolish." She laughed a cackle that rumbled like thunder. "Our clan wishes to return home, while another, the one lead by the God of our kind, you could say, means to punish the humans within the walls."

He nodded and looked around. The land outside of the walls was beautiful, and it had certainly been worth fleeing from the Wall Maria to see the extent of the world.

"Why would he punish them?"

"Their foolishness."

They spoke no more on the subject.

The man would go on to have a grandson, who achieved the closest thing that the Goddess had ever wished for. A human body.

* * *

Yeager did not give it to the Mother, however.

He gave it to her favourite follower. She was very important, the Mother told him, and it was necessary that she was given the concoction that he had created.

A girl appeared before him as he listened to the Mother well and cut deeply into the nape of a neck that was certainly larger than him. She had deep black hair, darker than the night sky when the clouds covered the stars. When she opened her eye - only one was visible- she stared up at Yeager and she seemed to want to touch his face. Her hand was not yet regenerated, however, and her face was covered in muscles that tethered her to the large body that had once been hers. Her form was bare to him, and even the blood vessels that were bursting, as he cut away at the large muscles as gently as he could without destroying his knife, could not tarnish her beauty.

He only smiled as he introduced himself.

She was beautiful.

"May I ask what your name is, miss?"

She was silent, gesturing her handless arm up toward her throat.

"It's all right. Speak when you are able. I do not wish to rush you." She nodded.

The Goddess came forward and saw that her favourite's hand was regenerating and soon, she had fingers where claws had once been on its larger counterpart. The Goddess bellowed a song from her throat and her children made noise by their throats or by pounding their fists, anyway to join their Mother in jubilee. It was a carnal, guttural cheering that sounded like those of the hunters before they ventured deeper into the forests in search of game.

Yeager just held the girl close, frightened of what was to come. He felt fingers grasp at his cravat and he looked down at the little girl.

"Y... Yeager?"

He nodded and pet her hair, ignoring the stickiness of what could be sebum.

"Yes, and what is your name, child?"

"... Fee."

* * *

When Fee proved her capability to walk, Doctor Yeager brought the girl home, showed her around their small dwelling in the forest, and introduced the family to her.

Fee shivered slightly in the robe that the doctor had brought for her when she was given the injection. It was long and soft, but it didn't do much for warmth.

"Hello, Fee," a kindly woman greeted. She bent down to Fee's eye level and smiled. "I'm Catalina. It's very nice to meet you."

The Titan child nodded her head and hid behind the doctor's legs, nervous of meeting people.

"My wife Catalina will help me take care of you. Is that all right, Fee?" The doctor bent down to Fee's eye level as well and smiled kindly at her. "Whatever the Goddess wishes for you to do, we will help you. We will teach you everything you need to make sure you're able to do it."

Fee nodded and began to explore the room at their permission. There were pots of waters with plants on the surfaces on a large heated box, making the room pregnant with pleasing scents. Catalina explained that they would eat this, showing her how they put potatoes into one water, along with bits of meat in another. When Fee's lower belly growled at the scent, she was shocked to discover an empty space inside of her.

"'Hunger' is what drives us to eat. Eating gives us energy. You can't just live off of the sunlight like before."

Fee nodded. Humans were smaller and covered themselves. It would make sense that they didn't get energy from the Holy Light.

"Would you like to take a bath, Fee?"

Fee enjoyed the warm water that came over her. "Holding her breath" was new, but she liked to pretend that she was one of the fish in the rivers, since the water that would so soon evaporate from her skin, now clung to her.

The clothes that she was given fit her well. They were not tight or restricting as she thought they would be, as she told Catalina.

"There can be tight clothes or loose clothes." Catalina smiled and giggled as though recalling something nice. "There are many occasions where different kinds of clothing are suitable or not suitable. I can teach you these things."

She showed Fee how to sit at the table to eat and how to use the utensils that they had in order to cut into potatoes and how to scoop up stew.

Doctor Yeager had gone out again, saying that he was going to get his son. When Fee turned to the door at the sound of it opening, the world seemed to slow down.

It was when Grisha Yeager met her and grabbed her hand, laying a sweet benediction on it, that Fee realised her mission became much more complicated.


	2. Clotho (82?)

The spell that Yeager had given them recalled Fee back to her child days. She played in the fields with one who became her mother and worked in the fields with one who became her father. The family she knew, long ago, had died by the farmers’ hands or had never chosen to live the life her parents had decided for her so long ago.

When she gave into the spell, the old man had a son.

“Fee?”

The girl turned and saw her friend.

“How are you today?” Grisha, whose smile was always so happy, ran to her and they tussled in the grass, wrestling until their lungs burned for air.

“I am fine. Mother already gave me lessons today.” Fee smiled and stood. She recalled the lessons their mother gave her to the front of her focus and walked like a lady. She took several steps and turned gracefully.

The boy smiled, a gap between his teeth from the tooth he lost the other day. She was surprised that it did not grow back straight away. “Days” he said it could take, “weeks” even.

She didn’t know time well enough yet. Not yet.

“Fee, don’t you ever want to explore the Walls?” Fee straightened herself out from where she was bending down to touch a patch of violet blossoms.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Aren’t you curious?” The boy laid his head down in the grass. Fee could see his body tensing. “We have lived outside of the walls all our lives, I guess, and I get curious. I want to know what this world is, Fee.”

Fee smiled and hurried over to sit next to him. She adjusted herself to lay her head on his chest. As if by routine, his hand came up to play with her long, brown-black hair.

“You know what?”

“What?”

“Become a doctor, like your father was, and I’ll go into the Walls.”

He sat up in utter excitement.

“Will you?”

“I’m curious.”

The children played for a while longer, letting their promise settle deep into their hearts, ever churning.

* * *

Fee sat in front of a mirror, brushing her long hair and humming softly. 

As her clan began to age, they began to separate into villages, just like the ones inside the Walls. Some chose not to do so, and Mother was one of them. Fee and her comrades had chosen and were able to live in families. She hoped that when she was older, she could have a family.

Fee, however, had a more radical idea.

“I want to explore the inside of the Walls.”

Her parents stood up from the table in haste, making their dishes rattle.

“Why would you choose something so foolish?”

Fee stayed seated, her heart burning with a fury that could surely burn down a forest faster than the windblown fires.

“Mother allowed us these human bodies again to spread our wisdom of the world. If we allow humanity to collapse again, to fall into a cesspit by its own faults, the deepest inferno, we have not achieved our mission.”

Her mother looked to her husband, speechless. Father nodded and sighed deeply.

“We can allow this,” he appeased. “However, no one can know that we existed on the outside. Tell me, Fee. Is there another reason why you wish to go inside the Walls?”

She shook her head.

She would not tell them that she wanted a family on the inside of the Walls.

Perhaps, if she explored inside and all was well, her purpose would be null. She could have a true family.

Fee could have love.


	3. Clotho (82?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fee enters the wall and hesitates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to go under major editing once it is done. I'm going to have more description, length, and just more stuff as to not leave it like the skeleton it is.

When she sneaked into the territory of the Wall Maria, Fee was fascinated by the cannons that stood atop of it. The old man from years ago had given all travelers a map and he had not described upon these maps. As she gazed up at them, watching the light from torches glint off of the smooth metal, she heard loud noises, cries of anguish and terror.

"Disgrace upon the Goddess Maria! We shall be punished for the insolence of few!" Fee turned and saw a man in black robes, the dark dye almost hiding him in the darkness of the night. His eyes were wide, as well as his pupils. He seemed hysterical in his actions, pointing up at the cannons and causing more people in the town's center to gather. His cries went relatively unheeded, as Fee saw many of the people begin laughing at the holy man, making crude signs and taunting him for "trying to call a Wall" their deity.

Fee sighed and shook her head, running off and trying to keep the attention of the people away from herself. She kept her hood high over her head, remembering what Grisha had told her before the two of them began to prepare for their ventures into the human territory.

"You'd best hide your face. You're very pretty, and men are always looking for beautiful things to possess."

She kept her head down.

A young man caught her eye, a man with fire in his eyes. He nodded to her and gave a grave smile. Fee found herself walking towards him, intrigued by his gesture.

The young man, who held a staff with a curved end, beckoned for her to follow. As he turned, Fee saw the crest upon his cloak. It seemed familiar with its blue and white pattern but nothing was off-putting about the man in particular. His piercing eyes called to her more than not. His eyes were also very unique. They were almost pitch black and held much pain. They were at an angle that Fee would have confused him for a woman if not for the masculine features in his face.

He smiled at her and looked about them.

"This is a small village at the base of the mountain. Its name is the Eastern _To_ , named after the old capital of one of the Orient nations." He lowered his head slightly. "That was before your time and even mine." He held out a small bag to her and Fee took it in her hands, marveling in the softness and glossiness of the material. "That is silk. Do you like it?"

"I do. Very much." Fee held it out to him to return the bag, but the man shook his head.

"Consider it a gift, young lady." He bowed to him in a graceful manner, bending at his waist with precision that signaled many years of greeting people in such a way to her. Fee spotted the crest upon his cloak again and she tried to remember what that symbol meant. Some of the large ones of the Clan, the ones who ate the humans that left the Walls, had a fabric with the same crest.

Her mother called them the Wings, and the large ones had described a man with eyes like needles and fire.

The Field Man.

"What is your name, mister?" She cursed her voice for the strange tone it took, that of a threatened animal that wanted to beg for mercy the moment it was available. The Field Man lifted himself from his deep bow and smiled at her brightly.

"Ackerman. Jacob Ackerman."

Fee frowned for a moment, trying out the syllables in her head.

"Ya'akov?"

Ackerman chuckled at her attempt.

"That was very good." Fee nodded and bowed in kind. "I did not expect for a goddess to ever bow to me."

"I'm not a-"

Ackerman's face became grave and serious.

"You are the child of Ymir, are you not?"

Fee obeyed instinct for the first time in many years.

She ran.

* * *

Fee wandered along the dirt road, humming an old tune to herself, one she had recalled from her most early human memories.

_Out of Ymir's flesh was fashioned the earth,_

_And the ocean out of his blood;_

_Of his bones the hills, of his hair the trees,_

_Of his skull the heavens high_

She came across a house that was built next to a ranch, cattle and horses grazing on the grass that seemed less green than that outside of the walls. A little girl came up to the fence and waved at her, her blonde hair shaking along with her as her waving moved her entire body.

Fee smiled and waved back. As the girl went away, Fee smiled and continued forward along the dirt road. She spotted the name of the family on the house.

"Lenz"

* * *

On her return to outside, Fee heard a voice call out to her. She looked up from where she was admiring the flowers alongside the road and saw a familiar face.

"Grisha?"

The man smiled at her and reached out for her hand, laying a kiss on it.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Fee." The man in front of her wore glasses now, something that made her realise that they were growing older. It also gave her a feeling of protection and grace. When the two adults met, their hands clasped at each other's, and a heat began to develop between them. It was a pleasant heat, one that Fee had only been familiar with when she was in the Great Sleep.

"It is good to see you as well, Grisha."

The two headed out towards the Wall Maria, still holding hands.


End file.
